Cam and the Icehounds
by ilyagens
Summary: When Dallas comes up with a way to keep all the Icehounds happy, Cam gets caught in the middle.
1. Chapter 1

Cam always had mixed feelings about the guys on the hockey team. Sure, they were nice for letting him on even though he wasn't remotely from around Toronto. But the one thing he couldn't stand at all was the topics of their conversations. It was either a) how attractive one girls butt or breasts looked or b) how they were going to hook with said girls. Cam was a little sick and tired of it.

Cam dried his hair and got on his clothes. He was looking forward to going to a restaurant with Maya tonight, so he was rushing so he'd still have time to get to a flower shop to do the gentlemanly thing and buy her flowers. Suddenly, Cam heard Dallas, the team captain yell out, "Hey guys, come here!" Cam, if this had been before practice would've gone over but Dallas never did anything hockey related after Hockey. Cam tried as fast as he can to get out the locker room door, but was stopped by Ingvar and Bo. Sighing, he went over to where his other teammates were standing around their captain. Dallas looked around them and sighed.

"Gentlemen," he said, "Lately, I've noticed that everybody's got a raging case of blueballs." Cam inwardly groaned. Dallas was definitely not up to something good.

"And I came up with a solution that will definitely benefit all of us," continued Dallas (although Cam had the sneaking suspicion that he wanted to say "me" for some reason).

"Here's how we're gonna do this," said Dallas, "We're gonna whip out our dicks, and whoever has the biggest one gets full control of the rest of the team's asses." There was an outcry from the teammates, Cam included (but in his own mind).

"Isn't that a bit... gay?" asked Owen. Dallas rolled his eyes.

"A little Milligan," said Dallas, "But honestly at this point I don't give a fuck. And I'm sure a lot of you would say this if you had blue-balls." The other boys looked at each other then back at their captain to see if he'd lost it.

"Well now," said Dallas, "Before we do this, I'm saying if you don't do this, I will have you taken off the team." He paused, then added "Okay, maybe not off the team since I can't do that without coach's consent, but since I run practices you can kiss your damn leg muscles goodbye." everybody sighed. It was useless to go against Dallas's order. He smiled and clapped his hands.

"Okay," Dallas said, "On the count of three, drop your underwear so we can compare." Most of the boys fiddled with their belts. Cam did too, really want be with Maya or even doing infinite laps at practice then here. He then heard Dallas start to count. "1-2-3" Cam and the rest of the hockey team dropped whatever underwear they had. And there was a collective gasp. When Cam opened his eyes (he'd been shutting them), he noticed that he was getting stared at.

"what?" he asked. Then he realized. He had the biggest one. Dallas looked at him in numb disbelief. After about 30 seconds of this, Dallas spoke. "Okay," said Dallas, "Cam won, so he gets us." He reached behind him and got box with a bunch of paper slips.

"Everybody except Cam draw a number," said Dallas, "whoever draws the largest number gets pounded first, and the least gets last." The boys went over to the boxes and pulled out the numbers.

"Cam," said Dallas, "The first person seems to be Owen. Then Me, Ingvar, Bo, and Luke"

Cam made it to his date with Maya and enjoyed the food. But what happened at the locker room was constantly in the back of his mind. Did they really expect Cam to do what they wanted? Cam wasn't really experienced in sexual matters. Heck, he didn't know what masturbating was until Dallas and Owen had a half an hour conversation on it while he was taking a shower after practice. Two days passed by after the day where it happened, and Cam made up his mind. Three days after it happened, Cam walked up to Owen, who was flirting with two girls he pretty sure had outfits that would make Simpson have a coronary if he saw them. Owen saw him and promised the girls he'd call them later, although Cam was sure he was lying.

"what's up Saunders?" asked Owen. Sam looked around before gulping and then talking.

"Is there a date where we could.." Cam began, "you know... do what we agreed to in the locker rooms a couple days ago?" Owen thought about it for a second, then responded, "How about in 2 days? I have nothing planned there and since it's a Thursday, I'm assuming you didn't make plans either." Cam shook his head. Owen took out a piece of paper and scribbled his address.

"Come after school," said Owen before walking off. Cam looked down at the address and sighed. was he really brave enough to do that? Owen seemed so nonchalant about all this. How? Then again, Cam admitted he was being a little bit of a scaredy-cat. If Owen wasn't afraid, then he shouldn't Cam decided, but he was still shaking.

Cam knocked on Owen's door as he instructed 2 days later, his heart beating at about 100 miles per hour. To his surprise, Owen's younger brother Tristan opened the door. Tristan's eyes brightened with surprise.

"Hey Cam," said Tristan, "Um can I help you?"

"Yeah," said Cam meekly, "Is your brother home?"

"Yeah," said Tristan, "He's upstairs, last door on your left." Cam nodded as a gesture of thanks (it was all he could doing from making a face because he secretly hoped that Owen wouldn't be home). He trembled as he walked up the stairs and slowly walked down the hall to the door Tristan said to. He slowly raised his fist and knocked on the door.

"Tristan how many fucking times do I have to tell you about leaving me the fuck alone?" asked Owen.

"It's me, Cam," said Cam.

"Oh sorry," said Owen, "Gimme a sec." Cam heard what sounded like Owen getting off the bed and walking to the door. He opened the door.

"Hi," he said, "welcome to Case del Owen." He lead Cam inside his room. Cam expected to see a mess of dirty clothes, pornographic posters, and sports team posters. Instead all he found was a blue room with a dresser, a computer and a bed with blue covers. Owen sat down on the bed and Cam pulled out the computer's chair. The two boys sat in silence for a couple of minutes before Cam, who couldn't take the silence anymore, spoke.

"H-how are we going to do this?" asked Cam. Owen slowly got out his chair and went to the door. He pulled out his phone and speakers. He plugged his phone into the speakers, blared music and set in the hall. Owen then proceeded to close the door and lock it.

"So Tristan can't hear," said Owen when he saw Cam's confused face. Again there was a pregnant pause before either of them spoke. It was Owen who broke it this time.

"Uh, we should start," said Owen, albeit a little awkwardly. Cam nodded slightly nervously.

"Ok, we should start by getting naked," said Owen. Cam slowly eased off his shirt and threw it to the ground. When he went to undo his belt buckle, he saw that Owen had already stripped off all clothing. Owen was at lest half a foot taller than him. He had a highly muscular upper body, with bulging biceps and awesome pecs. He wasn't that hairy, with some hairy between his pecs, and some that led down to his penis. Sam gulped. This was really the first time he had ever seen another boy's penis. It was about 5 inches, surrounded by hair and had a set of equally hairy balls beneath it. Cam finally fumbled with his buckle and dropped his jeans and underwear in one fell swoop. He looked at Owen, the one who had some clue of what he was doing. Owen saw that Cam had finally stopped stripping and sighed. Owen laid on his back on his bed with his legs outspread. Cam expected his butt to be hairy as well, but it turned out it wasn't hairy at all.

"Come here Saunders," said Owen. Cam went over to the older boy. Owen gave him a bottle of a clear substance.

"Stretch me out," said Owen. Cam gave him a scared I-don't-know-what-I'm-doing look. Owen sighed, but it didn't seem to be in exasperation.

"Take some of that stuff, squirt on your fingers, and put them in my ass." Cam slowly squeezed a little bit of the substances on his pointer finger. He slowly put the fingertips by the entrance to Owen's ass. He pushed the wet digit into Owen, who groaned a little bit.

"Are you okay?" asked Cam.

"Yeah," said Owen, "Just feels a bit weird." Cam resumed pushing in the finger until he had his first finger in, knuckle deep.

"Wiggle it around a bit," instructed Owen. Cam did as told, wiggling the digit around the velvety warmth of Owen's ass. Suddenly, Cam touched a spot within Owen that caused the boy to cry out.

"Oh god," said Owen, but from the tone of his voice, Cam could tell it wasn't a painful o-my-god. Cam figured he should probably add another finger from the look that Owen was giving him. He coated two of his fingers in lube and slowly pushed them into Owen. The older boy hissed, and Cam internally panicked. what if he was really hurting Owen.

"I'm fine Saunders," said Owen, as if he could read Cam's thoughts, "You're doing fine." Sam slowly scissored Owen, trying his best to do what the older boy wanted. Out of the blue, Cam hit that spot that made Owen groan in pleasure again. Experimentally, he started to stroke that little spot. Owen's eyes rolled back in his head as Cam did this. Only when Owen was making absolutely obscene noises did he stop. He was about to add a third finger when Owen stopped him.

"I'm fine Saunders," said Owen. Cam looked at him.

"Do you think that I'm not tough?' asked Owen. Cam quickly shook his head. Owen seemed satisfied with that and sighed.

"Okay Saunders," said Owen, "It's time. Put some of that shit on your cock and put it in me." Cam took the stuff and poured it in one hand and rubbed it up and down on his penis. God they were right, thought Cam and resolved to do it later. Once he felt his cock was sufficiently lubricated, he put the head of his cock at Owen's pucker. Cam's heartbeat nearly tripled as he held this pose.

"It's okay," said Owen, but his voice was a bit gentler this time, "You're not gonna hurt me." Feeling a bit more reassured, Cam held onto Owen's hips and slowly buried his penis in Owen. Immediately, the two teens reacted. Cam's eyes rolled back in his head as he felt Owen's walls clamped around his cock in a delicious way. Owen was making little faces as he tried to adjust to Cam's member. When Cam looked at him to see if he was truly okay, Owen nodded and added, "Just give me a second." After a minute or so, Owen closed his eyes and said, "Go ahead and move." Cam slowly inched his way out of Owen until only the head remained in. This sudden taking out caused Owen to cry out a little in surprise, but he seemed in less pain then before. Cam reinserted his cock, eliciting another response from Owen. Owen looked like he was in a mixture of pain, pleasure, and slight embarrassment.

"You don't have to be a gentleman Cam," said Owen, "Fuck me." Cam started a slow rhythm of in and out. Owen's cries were at first of pain of having another guy's penis in his ass, but soon it became pure pleasure. "Uh Cam," he groaned out. Cam would've said something back but he was too busy relishing in Owen. He didn't know why he was so scared before. This was so awesome! Cam hadn't noticed, but he was now practically drilling into Owen with blinding speed, the sound of Cam's balls hitting Owen's cheeks very apparent. Suddenly Cam thrust into the same spot he'd found when fingering Owen. Owen made a deep groaning noise that Cam found very sexy. If he'd thought that before this, he would've slapped himself but he couldn't bring himself to care now. He thrust as hard as he could into the older boy, aiming for the that spot. He seemed to be practically hitting the part because Owen was now continuously making noise, whether it was vulgarities or variations of Cam's name.

"Fuck I'm not gonna last," said Owen. Cam saw that this was true. Owen's cockhead was nearly purple and it was covered in precum. Cam did something he thought he'd never do and put his hand on Owens cock and started to pump it in time with his strokes. Owen groaned one last time and his cum practically exploded out of his dick. The white liquid shot out in 4 thick streams, most of it landing on Cam's chest. Cam wanted this to last forever but he could only manage a couple of more thrusts before he felt his balls tighten and he himself jizz into Owen so hard he saw white. Cam collapsed onto Owen's chest, both of them panting heavily. After a couple of minutes like this, Cam pulled out his cock. A little bit of his jizz went out of Owen.

"That's was awesome," said Cam when he finally regained his ability to speak. Owen nodded.

"Maybe my brother has the right idea," said Owen, "Dick up your ass isn't actually that bad."


	2. Chapter 2

Cam felt many emotions in the two weeks following Owen. He was first happy, not only because he faced his fear and carried through what he was going to do, but he also was spending more time with Maya, the most beautiful girl he'd every met. But Cam also felt other feelings in the back of his mind, the main being anxiety. Since Owen had been accounted for, when was he going to have to do it to Dallas. Dallas wasn't stupid, so he probably knew that Owen was done. Cam had been waiting to hear if Dallas would say anything to him but two weeks had passed and not a word.

Cam walked into the library with Maya following him, telling a story from French.

"-And Madame said, "I hope you meant heating"" said Maya before bursting out laughing. Cam chuckled too. It was nice to hear his girlfriend laugh. He pulled out a seat for her at the library table, then sat down next to her.

"Need to study for anything?" asked Cam. Maya paused to think.

"There's that stupid report that Ms. Oh wants," said Maya, "But it isn't done until the 29th. I got 2 weeks." Cam chuckled.

"Maya," said Cam, "Today's the 28th." Maya made a shocked face.

"No way," she said, checking her phone before realizing Cam was indeed right.

"Shit," she curѕed, "I'm gonna go check out that book she wanted us to write on." Cam smile and nodded and watched her frantically search the shelves. Cam took out a book from his bag and began reading. Cam didn't read often, but lately he found himself some free time to do so. Suddenly he felt somebody tap on his shoulder. He put his bookmark in and turned around. To his slight horror, it was Dallas.

"Hi Dallas," said Cam.

"Yo Saunders," said Dallas, "Didn't know that you read."

"I sometimes do," said Cam, "Lately I just- wait what do you want?" Dallas made a very wide grin and looked around to see if anybody was listening. No one gave a fuck.

"Well," said Dallas, "I need you to fulfill that promise. Tomorrow, after school at my house." Cam gulped. Dallas didn't even seem to notice and started to walk away.

"Tomorrow!" Dallas yelled over his shoulder. Cam just stared at where the boy had left. Suddenly, he heard Maya plop down a thick ancient book.

"What'd Dallas want?" asked Maya, flipping open the book.

"N-nothing," said Cam, "Just some help on a project."

Cam wondered if he'd ever get over the nervous feeling he felt as he stood outside Dallas's house. He nervously rang the doorbell and waited. He heard someone within get up and go to the door. The person opened the door and to Cam's utter surprise, it was Drew Torres, the student council president. He started to wonder if Dallas gave him a prank address for the hell of it.

"Hey Drew, who is it?" asked a familiar voice from inside. The owner of the voice walked behind Drew. To Cam's relief, it was Dallas.

"Hey Cam," said Dallas, "Glad to see that you could make it." Drew stepped aside, looking at Cam with a look of disapproval. Cam looked at him for a second before Dallas dragged him off to the basement.

"I have a feeling that Drew doesn't like me," admitted Cam.

"He's just made at the Icehounds because Owen through his brother through a glass window," said Dallas, "Which isn't cool." Cam shuddered. That made him never want to anger Owen ever. Finally at the end of a short hallway, they entered Dallas's room. It was actually very organized, leading Cam to wonder if it was clean the day before. Dallas broke his train of thought by instructing him to sit on the bed next to him. Cam did so. Dallas got up and began to strip.

Dallas wasn't as stocky as Owen was. Where Owen was a wall of muscle, Dallas's muscle mass was a little more spread out, not to say that Dallas had less muscle. Furthermore, Dallas had barely any body hair and a 7 and a half inch cock. He looked at Cam and chuckled.

"Enjoying the view?" he quipped. Cam blushed.

"Just joking Saunders," said Dallas, "Come on, we can't do this if only one of us is naked." Nervously, Cam peeled off his shirt, unbuckled his jeans and took them off with his underwear. Dallas went to one of the besides drawers and pulled out some stuff. When Cam could see what they were, it was lube and a condom.

"Gotta be safe Saunders," said Dallas, as if reading Cam's thoughts. Dallas ripped open the condom.

"Dallas," said Cam, "What are you-" Cam let out a very undignified moan as Dallas slid the condom down his length. Then, Dallas took the bottle of lube and squirted some in his hands. He used that hand to go up and down on Cam's covered cock. It took all of Cam's self control not to cry out for fear that Drew might come in. When Dallas deemed his cock slippery enough, Dallas turned around. Then suddenly, he impaled himself on Cam's cock. Both of them cried out, Cam being a very gruff moan, and Dallas a groan followed by him nearly screaming "Shit!" Cam wanted to ask if Dallas was all right, but he wasn't sure what would come out of his mouth at this point. Soon, Dallas seemed to have adjusted because he slowly began to go up and down on Cam's cock.

"Shit motherfucker ass bitch," said Dallas, though not in a pained way, "Goddamn Cam you're so big." Cam was sure that Dallas had officially left the building because under no circumstances would the Dallas he knew say that sentence (the second sentence).

Dallas's pace on Cam's cock slowly increased. Cam could see why Dallas chose this way to do this. In this way, Dallas still had full control over everything. And control he was. Dallas would once in a while say, "Fuck me Cam," or something to that extent.

Soon, Dallas was going like mad man. He was basically giving Cam a lap dance at this point, grinding and cursing all the while. Cam would occasionally thrust upwards which would hit Dallas's sweet spot and cause him to groan deep in his throat.

"Cam stop for a second," said Dallas. He turned around to face Cam and Cam saw his face was dripping sweat and was slightly red. Dallas slowly de-impaled himself and went on the bed on all fours.

"Finish what you started Saunders," he said, some of the trademark authority back in his voice. Cam lined his cock with Dallas's entrance, gripped his hips, and slammed his cock within his captain. Dallas made another little noise at the re-entrance of Cam's cock, but he said "Fuck me!" anyway.

As Cam thrust harder and harder into Dallas, he wondered why this was so much better than when he did it with Owen. sure it wasn't terrible by any means, but something was better. Was it how Dallas was so vocal and was actively participating? Cam didn't know but one thing he did know was that he was about to come any minute. Dallas apparently had the same sentiments because he was saying "I'm gonna blow!" Just before said action could occur, Cam heard the door open and Drew say, "What... the... fucking... shit?" Dallas and Cam turned around to Drew who was staring in a mixture of horror, and another emotion that Cam didn't recognize. Dallas, like the crazy person, said, "Hey Drew. 'Sup?"

"What's up?" asked Drew, then he shuddered. "I don't even wanna know what's up with you." He turned as if he were going to go out of the room in total disgust. Dallas shouted before he went, "He Drew, why not join us?" Drew turned on his heel and regarded Dallas with a look of disbelief.

"Why the fuck would I?" asked Drew. Dallas made a fake cough that oddly sounded like 'Bianca'. Drew at first looked like Dallas had struck a nerve, then sighed. "Fine." Dallas laughed.

"Okay Saunders," said Dallas, "Get it out of me." Cam took his cock out of Dallas's ass, albeit a little sadly. Drew slowly took off his clothes. He was built like a mixture of Owen and Dallas. He was extremely muscular, like Owen, but the muscle didn't seem to be all in one place, like Dallas. He was slightly hairy like Owen, but his penis length was actually very similar to Dallas. They were so close in fact Cam wouldn't have been surprised if they'd been within a millimeter of each other.

Drew got down on the bed on all fours in front of Cam, looking a little bit nervous. Dallas took the condom off of Cam's cock and threw it in a garbage can across the room. Dallas soon replaced another one on Cam's penis. Dallas gave Cam the bottle.

"You might wanna stretch him out," whispered into Cam's ear, causing Cam to shiver slightly, "He's never done this before." Cam made a face because Dallas implied he'd done this before. Not questioning his captain, Cam put lube on his middle finger and slowly inched it into Drew. Drew bit back a moan, his inner walls squeezing around Cam's finger. Cam slowly wiggled his finger around, before removing it. He re-entered Drew with two fingers, scissoring his walls apart. By the time Cam had three fingers in Drew, Drew was making soft whimpering moans that Cam didn't know if they were from pain or pleasure.

"I think he's ready Saunders," said Dallas. Cam slowly positioned his cock head at Drew pucker and inched it in. When Cam was balls deep, Drew moaned out heavily and said, "Fuck!". Cam let Drew adjust to his cock for about a minute before starting a slow rhythm. Drew seemed to be finally enjoying himself because he was thrusting back onto Cam's cock with his ass. Cam gripped Drew's hips hard enough to leave marks and began to fuck him hard. Drew started to moan loudly as Cam pounded him hard. Soon, both of the boys were on edge. Cam reached around to Drew and started to pump on the older boy's cock. Suddenly, Cam heard Dallas move behind him. Cam then felt a lubed finger go up his entrance. The combination of pleasure and pain sent Cam over the edge. Cam painted Drew's insides with his cum. Exhausted, Cam pulled out of Drew. Dallas did the same with his finger out of Cam.

"That wasn't half bad, was it guys?" asked Dallas.


End file.
